


Deep.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal, F/M, M/M, Monster sex, Other, Overstimulation, Straight Sex, Submissive!Dean, Tentacles, Top!Cas, blowjob, bottom!Dean, dominant!cas, hard sex, octo!cas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean es un joven cazador que va a investigar un caso a un pueblo cercano al mar. Varias desapariciones a lo largo de los años han ocurrido en este lugar, todas irregulares. Lo único que podían tener en común las víctimas era su atractivo, distintas edades, distinto género y aparentemente ninguna relación entre ellas. Cuando Dean llega al pueblo, encuentra allí unos símbolos muy extraños y comienza a investigar las leyendas ocultas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep.

Hacía el suficiente calor como para quitarse la chaqueta del disfraz del FBI cuando caminó por el puerto buscando al sheriff. Le enseñó las fotos que había estado haciendo de los símbolos que estaban repartidos por el pueblo en paredes, barcos y casas. Era una especie de emblema, parecía un pulpo o un monstruo marino. Era un círculo relleno, con tentáculos alrededor. El sheriff sonrió en un gorjeo explicándole una de las historias del pueblo.

-Verá, agente, nada de esto tiene relación con el caso. Estos símbolos forman parte de la historia de este pueblo. Son el emblema del fundador, Castiel Novak. La casa más vieja del pueblo es la mansión de la familia, y está repleta de estas cosas. 

-¿Aún sigue en pie?

-¡Claro! Jimmy es el único descendiente de la familia que queda y él se encarga de que ahí siga, en perfecto estado, con el dinero de la herencia. 

-Jimmy…-se quedó pensativo-. ¿Tiene idea de donde está?

-Pues ahora debe de estar en su tienda, si no anda ayudando al viejo en el museo.

-¿Su tienda? ¿Tiene una tienda?

-Sí, es un chico muy humilde en realidad. No le gusta llamar demasiado la atención. Viste de calle, trabaja como cualquier otro, ya digo que todo el dinero va a mantener la casa en buenas condiciones. Es muy concienzudo con la historia. Un buen chico. Lleva la librería de la calle mayor. Le puedo acercar, si quiere.

-No, iré yo mismo, sheriff, gracias.

-De nada, agente.

Dean pasó por el motel del pueblo a comer algo, cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada. No parecía haber ninguna relación con monstruos, fantasmas, ni brujas, ni maldiciones… Nada. Lo único que había podido encontrar que pareciese extraño eran aquellos símbolos y no resultó ser nada sobrenatural. Su instinto le decía que pasaba algo, pero le quedaba poco para rendirse. Decidió ir a ver a ese tal Jimmy solo por probar. Condujo el Impala por la calle mayor del pueblo hasta encontrar aparcamiento. Preguntó a una anciana que paseaba en qué dirección estaba la librería. Le indicó el camino y Dean le dio las gracias.

En la puerta del local colgaba un cartel con el mismo emblema. Abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada el mostrador. Tras él estaba un chico poco mayor que él, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta que le estaba holgada y unos pantalones vaqueros. Nadie diría que era rico. Se acercó y mostró su placa.

-Buenos días, soy el agente…

-Smith, del FBI-le interrumpió el hombre de ojos azules hipnóticos y luego sonrió con timidez-. Disculpe, es que en este pueblo los rumores van con el aire.

-¿Qué rumores?-Preguntó interesado.

-Oh, ya sabe. Antes oí decir a un par de chicas que entraron que un chico guapo venía husmeando y… Bueno, dijeron su nombre. Perdón-le tendió la mano-. Me llamo Jimmy. 

Dean aceptó el apretón de manos. 

-Bueno, sabrá que investigo las desapariciones.

-¿Desapariciones? ¿En plural?-Jimmy frunció el ceño.

-Verá, mi prioridad es la chica que ha desaparecido esta semana. Pero tengo motivos para pensar que hay una relación con casos anteriores.

-Oh, sí…-caviló-. Recuerdo que cuando yo tenía solo quince años un turista desapareció aquí también… Pero eso fue hace mucho, ¿cómo puede estar relacionado?

Dean carraspeó ante la curiosidad insaciable de Jimmy.

-Las preguntas las hago yo.

-Lo siento, vuelvo a comportarme como un cotilla. Am… Dispare. Bueno, no literalmente-reía nervioso. 

Dean empezó a entender por qué aquel hombre tenía ese aspecto desarrapado, era todo un torpe. Aunque tenía su encanto. Hizo las preguntas usuales, olores raros, puntos fríos, personas que se comportasen de manera extraña, ruidos… No consiguió nada. Y tan solo por probar sacó su móvil para enseñarle el emblema.

-Tengo curiosidad por esto.

Jimmy sonrió con lo que parecía ser nostalgia.

-Es el emblema de mi familia. Tengo entendido que mis antepasados llegaron desde el otro lado del mar. El dibujo es el de un monstruo, una antigua historia con poco sentido, que habla de un ser inmortal. No sé, es un poco raro, se decía que le gustaba la humedad, que se hacía pasar por humano y que tenía muchos tentáculos. Una cosa perturbadora-rio-. Pero a la gente le gusta el dibujo, atrae turistas así que nadie se queja.

-¿Un monstruo?-Esto ya le interesaba más-. ¿Qué clase de monstruo?

-Ni idea.

Si era un monstruo sin nombre ya podía valer, no iba a encontrar ninguna información sobre ello. Buscó entre los archivos del pueblo. Nada. Ahí no había caso alguno para él. Terminó su comida china de la cena y fue a comunicarle al sheriff que sus jefes le habían dicho que el caso no era de interés, que el propio pueblo podría resolverlo porque no parecía tener ninguna relación con los anteriores y bla, bla, bla… Iba hacia el coche cuando se tropezó con el torpe librero Jimmy.

-¿Entonces ya se va?

-Así es.

-No irá a pasarse toda la noche conduciendo… ¿Verdad?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, no quiero molestar, seguro que tiene trabajo, pero… Podría quedarse en la mansión a pasar la noche y salir mañana temprano. Estoy seguro de que ha pasado todo el día trabajando y estará cansado.

-Deja de tratarme de usted, ya no estoy de servicio. Llámame Dean.

-Oh, Dean… ¿Te gustaría tomarte una cerveza? Yo invito.

Jimmy era amable y muy atractivo, y Dean sentía curiosidad por ver aquella mansión por dentro y se preguntaba cómo sería dormir en una cama de allí. Aceptó. Jimmy se metió en el asiento del copiloto y le indicó cómo llegar al garaje. Desde fuera la casa era enorme. Tenía tres pisos más el trastero, el desván y el garaje. Eso que Dean alcanzase ver. Además de unas escaleras amplias. Aquello era gigante y Dean no pudo evitar pensar lo solitario que debía ser. 

-Por eso paso casi todo el día fuera-explicó Jimmy-. Con el dinero de mi familia pago para que alguien venga y la mantenga limpia. He tenido gente viviendo conmigo de internos, pero se acaban marchando todos a los pocos meses.

Dean supo ver que Jimmy apreciaba su compañía. Se quedaron en la planta baja y pasaron un par de horas tomando cervezas en una sala de estar, charlando sobre tonterías. Entre ellas el coche de Dean, al librero le gustaban los coches antiguos y todo tipo de música, los hits de los ochenta incluidos. Llegó un momento en que Dean no aguantaba en pie. Jimmy rio por ver cómo intentaba que no se le pegasen los párpados. Dean se lamentaba, porque aquel hombre era guapo y si no estuviese tan cansado podría pasar una buena noche con él.

-Ven por aquí, anda-le dijo, levantándose de la silla-. Puedes dormir en esta habitación de al lado.

Dean observó el cuarto. Paredes blancas y una cama de matrimonio de sábanas negras y rojas. Acogedor y espacioso a la vez. Resultaba envidiable.

-Gracias.

-De nada, descansa.

Jimmy se alejó por el pasillo y Dean cerró la puerta. Se frotó el rostro y se sentó en el lateral de la cama. Se quedó solo en camiseta y calzoncillos y se metió a dormir. Tuvo una anómala facilidad para quedarse frito, dormido profundamente. Despertó más descansado que nunca. Jamás había pasado una noche tan buena, estaba despierto y contento. Se estiraba en el colchón con placidez y sentía que poco a poco se llenaba de energía. 

Miró hacia los lados y se encontró con el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Venía en una bandeja. Se giró a comprobar que, efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Habría entrado para servirle el desayuno? Sería hace poco, porque esos cruasanes olían recién hechos. La bandeja traía dos de esos, perfectamente horneados, un pequeño plato con huevos revueltos, un zumo de naranja sin pulpa y una tacita de leche templada. Wow, menudo anfitrión. A Dean le entraban ganas de quedarse toda la vida viviendo allí.

Estaba terminando de saborear aquel manjar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Dean tragó lo que masticaba ayudado del zumo.

-Pasa-dijo.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue Jimmy el que entró, sino una mujer. Una mujer bastante atractiva. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo y nada de maquillaje. Dean la había visto en alguna parte antes, pero no lograba recordar. Ella sonreía amigablemente. ¿Sería una de esas personas que limpiaba la mansión como le estuvo explicando Jimmy?

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?-Preguntó ella con una voz dulce.

-Sí, estaba muy rico. ¿Lo has preparado tú?-La chica asintió-. Vaya, pues, cocinas de maravilla.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose, dándole las gracias, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Dean le preguntó la hora, ella le dijo que eran las nueve de la mañana mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla. Dean parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. 

-¿Te vas a marchar?-Preguntó ella-. Estoy segura de que a Jimmy le encantaría que te quedases un poco más-La chica se levantó la falda del vestido despacio-. Y a mí también.

Ella no llevaba nada debajo. ¿Estaba soñando? Debía estarlo, aquello no podía ser real. Ella se acercaba para besarle y al tiempo que sus labios empezaban a rozarse, sintió su mano en la entrepierna por encima de los calzoncillos y jadeó. Ella pasó a besarle el cuello sin dejar de acariciarle. Dean musitó alguna queja, pero nada más. Él no era de piedra y aquella chica sabía dónde tocar. Enseguida se puso duro y él no supo qué otra cosa hacer además de dejarse llevar. Ella tiró de las sábanas desechas hasta el suelo y se puso de rodillas en ellas, bajando el elástico de sus boxers hasta dejar sus genitales a la vista y comenzando a besar su intimidad. Se metió el glande en la boca, humedeciéndolo, acariciándolo con los labios. Dean se apoyó en sus antebrazos, echándose un poco hacia atrás y observando la escena. Su miembro desaparecía en esa cavidad, ella le masajeaba las pelotas mientras su lengua jugaba con su erección. 

Si este servicio estaba incluido en la casa, se quedaría un poco más.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando levemente. Terminó por tumbarse y de vez en cuando mirar hacia abajo. La chica tenía talento sin duda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean ya no aguantaba. Ella iba subiendo el ritmo con su boca y sus caderas se movían solas. El cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago y la entrepierna fue a más.

-Joder… Oh, me vengo…-jadeó para avisarla. Ella siguió, siguió hasta que el orgasmo de Dean estalló en su boca y ella limpió hasta la última gota.

Dean se frotó el rostro hasta que pasó el aturdimiento. Ella parecía muy feliz de haberle satisfecho. Sonreía complacida.

-Me llamo Sophie-ese era el nombre de la chica desaparecida-. ¿Desaparecida? No estoy desaparecida, ahora vivo aquí, con Jimmy y los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Sí, ahora están descansando. Jimmy no, Jimmy está en el sótano y quiere verte-sí, Dean también tenía ganas de ver a ese cabrón mentiroso-. Te llevaré.

Dean miró una vez más alrededor, ni su ropa ni sus armas estaban allí. Tendría que ir al garaje para coger del maletero, pero la chica tiraba de él en otra dirección, diciéndole que estaba cerrado con llave, que no pasaba nada, que Jimmy era muy bueno. Dean imaginaba que estarían bajo algún hechizo. Del sótano emergía calidez. estaba forrado con una sustancia lisa que parecía estar viva. Dean tocó la pared y fue como acariciar la piel húmeda y suave de otra persona, solo que esto era de tonos morados.

Más adelante, frente a ellos y de espaldas, estaba Jimmy. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, y eran de traje. Sus pies estaban descalzos sobre la superficie blanda, al igual que los de Sophie y los de Dean. Podía ver su espalda, definida, morena, tersa. No era para nada el chico desarrapado. Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules seguían siendo igual de hipnóticos, y su expresión, igual de amable que la noche anterior. Llevaba en la mano un par de vasos de agua que les ofreció. Ella bebió sin dudar, Dean no bebió.

-Vamos, tendrás la garganta seca-dijo, y Dean tomó solo un sorbo.

-Así que tú eres el monstruo inmortal.

-Tú debes ser un cazador-ladeó el rostro, recogiendo los vasos y dejándolos sobre la mesa, el único mueble que había-. Admitámoslo, los dos tenemos cosas que ocultar. Mi auténtico nombre es Castiel-le tendió la mano.

-Cas, no te ofendas-rechazó su mano, sarcástico-. Pero yo no tengo esclavos secuestrados en una mansión.

-¡No soy ninguna esclava!-Le gritó la chica-. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos eso?-Castiel intentó calmarla, pero ella le arreó una bofetada-. Te escuché hablar anoche y me caíste bien, pero si llego a saber que eras un capullo te la hubiese mordido.

-Sophie, cálmate. 

-¡Pero Cas!

-Sophie-la llamó con firmeza en la voz y ella apaciguó su respiración-. Dean no sabe nada sobre nosotros, lo raro sería que reaccionase bien. Sube arriba con los demás, ¿vale? Yo me encargo-le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella asintió, le abrazó y subió las escaleras.

Dean no daba crédito a nada de lo que pasaba delante de él. Era la situación más extraña en la que se había encontrado nunca.

-Mira-dijo Castiel-, contrario a lo que creas todos los que se quedan conmigo lo hacen porque quieren. No hay… ¿qué sé yo? Ningún hechizo raro, ninguna maldición, ninguna manipulación… O lo que sea que se te haya pasado por la cabeza. Le dije a Sophie que si quería que te preparase el desayuno, pero la chica es impulsiva. Lo lamento.

-¿Esperas en serio que me lo crea? ¡¿Qué hay de mi ropa, mis armas, mi coche?!-Gruñó enfurecido, pero el supuesto monstruo abría los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

-¡¿Se han llevado tus cosas?!-Corrió por las escaleras gritando el nombre de Sophie para impedir que se fuera, ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta y Dean lo observó todo desde donde estaba-. ¿Cogiste sus cosas? 

La chica agachó la cabeza y luego asintió arrepentida.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque no quería que se fuera, quería quedarme a mirar. No pensé que fuera un cazador idiota-le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Dean estuvo a punto de decirle a la chica que podía decir la verdad, que él la iba a proteger de ese ser, pero joder… Estaba diciendo la verdad, podía notarlo.

-Sophie…-Castiel resopló-. Sube, ya hablaremos luego. No me gusta esa actitud.

La chica obedeció y Castiel se frotó el rostro con pesadumbre. Luego se giró a Dean, ofreciéndole una disculpa.

-Oye… Lo siento. Sophie es una little girl y quiso quedarse aquí porque en ningún otro sitio la entendían. En realidad es una chica muy madura, pero… A veces se comporta como una cría pequeña, revoltosa y maleducada. Escucha, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo. Te devolveré tus cosas y podrás irte, pero debes entender primero que no soy un monstruo que secuestra y esclaviza, no quiero que este lugar ni las personas que viven en el pueblo corran peligro. ¿Entiendes esto, Dean?

-No-dijo simplemente, y es que no sabía qué más podría decir. Castiel alargó un suspiro y se sentó en las escaleras-. ¿Qué eres? ¿El niñero de todas estas personas? ¿Esperas que crea eso?

-No soy ningún niñero, soy su amante. A veces-volvió a suspirar-. Esto es difícil de explicar, habla con ellos. Pero mucho me temo que si no estás dispuesto a guardar el secreto, no puedo dejar que te vayas-se lamentó.

-¿Disculpa?

Castiel se levantó, entre serio y apenado, rozando la decepción.

-Este es mi hogar. Protegeré mi hogar, Dean-bajó la mirada un instante y sonrió con algo de tristeza-. Es una pena, realmente me gustabas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Dean sintió algo extraño en ese instante. Sus palabras habían conseguido otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Dean le tomó del brazo.

-Espera-Castiel se giró con esperanza-. Explícame.

Castiel sonrió. Le guió hasta el comedor donde estarían los demás. Había un par de personas mayores, esas estaban en mecedoras. Los desaparecidos envejecían allí. Castiel cuidaba de ellos hasta que abandonaban la vida, los mandaba enterrar en el cementerio del pueblo, o incinerar, según los deseos de las personas. Otros rondaban los cuarenta, la treintena… Sophie era la más joven, tenía veinte años. Estando allí le devolvió su ropa, su móvil y el resto de sus pertenencias. 

-¿De veras estás aquí por propia voluntad?-Susurró Dean.

-Deja de dudarlo de una vez. Mi familia me detestaba, me insultaba por mi forma de expresarme. ¿Denunciaron mi desaparición? Pues ahora que esperen sentados, haber apreciado mejor lo que tenían-le guiñó un ojo.

Dean observó al monstruo en la distancia, que charlaba sentado en el suelo con los ancianos de la mecedora, y les cogía de la mano con cariño. Pudo imaginar lo que aquello tenía que doler. Sophie se dio cuenta y dejó por un momento el papel de niña pequeña.

-La vida es la vida-le dijo a Dean-. Y no vamos a perder las cosas bellas por temor a que las tristes las estropeen, ¿verdad? Ellos se conocieron aquí-explicó, refiriéndose a los ancianos-. Se enamoraron aquí y se casaron aquí. Y todo fue gracias a él. Así que si pretendes estropearlo, yo misma te corto el pescuezo.

Dean forzó una sonrisa, y luego se disculpó, yendo a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha, pues su mundo en blanco y negro cobraba tonalidades grises y eso le costaba asimilarlo. Castiel se asomó a la puerta, Dean levantó la vista. Se sintió algo ridículo porque todavía estaba en paños menores.

-Estaba equivocado.

-Todos nos equivocamos-contestó con serenidad.

Entonces Dean se escudó en su humor.

-Aún me queda la duda de dónde están tus tentáculos-rio nervioso.

-No los suelo poner a la vista-rio también, rascándose la nuca-. Traducido a los de tu especie, es como ir desnudo por ahí.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a que…?-carraspeó con incomodidad-. Ya sabes, ¿son…?

Castiel solo asintió. Dean no pudo evitar imaginarse un anime hentai de los muchos que había visto. Castiel se echó a reir.

-Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a Sophie… o baja al sótano en un rato-se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Te me estás insinuando?-Tragó saliva.

-Ya te dije antes que me gustabas-fue lo último que dijo y bajó las escaleras al sótano.

Dean corrió de nuevo al comedor, buscando a Sophie, nervioso, tartamudeaba, explicándole la pequeña conversación de hacía un instante. Sophie abrió la boca formando una o y luego sonrió ampliamente. ¿Por qué sonreía? No se suponía que tenía que sonreír, ¿o sí? Ella corrió a no sabía donde y volvió con un frasco para dárselo. Dean preguntó qué era.

-Oh, limpia el estómago. Créeme, si quieres bajar, quieres también beberte eso.

-Es que no estoy seguro de si…-no llegó a terminar la frase, sentía demasiada curiosidad, Castiel era condenadamente atractivo y él no iba a negar que tenía fetiches extraños-. Al diablo-se tomó el frasco de un trago. Apenas tenía sabor aquella cosa-. ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

-Unos pocos minutos, el baño es aquella puerta. Ve y límpiate bien.

Dean entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó la ropa y se sentó en la taza del inodoro. Fuera lo que fuera aquel frasco, hizo un efecto rápido. Enseguida se sintió de lo más ligero. Se limpió, tiró de la cadena y se metió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le recorriese el cuerpo entero, se enjabonó rápido, primero el pelo, después el resto. Metió el dedo índice en su propia entrada para asegurarse, apretando un poco los dientes por su estrechez. Fruncía el ceño mientras sacaba el dedo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. De nuevo agua caliente, y ese dedo limpiando los restos de jabón. Salió y se secó rápido. Miró alrededor.

-Mierda.

Había olvidado que no tenía más ropa.

Sophie llamó a la puerta, dos toques antes de entrar, dándole los segundos justos para taparse las intimidades con la toalla. Traía algo de ropa en la mano. La camisa de cuadros que Dean se había dejado en la habitación y un par de calzoncillos limpios, esos eran de Castiel.

-Ponte eso y baja ya-espetó Sophie, maleducada.

Dean iba a quejarse pero no le dio tiempo. Se puso aquello y dejando el baño desordenado, cerró la puerta y fue por el pasillo hasta las escaleras del sótano. Bajó despacio. Buscó con la mirada, la luz era más tenue allá abajo.

-¿Castiel?

De repente sintió que alguien aparecía detrás y le abrazaba desde la espalda. Le asustó, pero luego empezó a acompasar la respiración. Castiel estaba caliente, restregaba su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello, oliéndole.

-Llámame como lo hiciste antes, me ha gustado-pidió con voz ronca.

Dean cerró los ojos, tragando saliva, tomando una lenta bocanada de aire por la boca.

-Cas…

Bruscamente y con lo que a Dean le pareció un rugido, Castiel le dio la vuelta. Le brillaban los ojos, literalmente, un brillo azul como el de los reflejos del sol bajo el agua. Dean pudo saber que su expresión era por excitación. No podía acostumbrarse a la oscuridad con esos ojos mirándole tan fijamente, pero sintió las manos de Cas atraerle hacia él de nuevo, esta vez para besarle. Pero no lo hizo bruscamente, paró en seco justo antes de hacerlo y se acercó a sus labios lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza. Los labios del monstruo acariciaron los suyos. Eran tan rugosos como suaves, cálidos.

Al separarse, Cas le sonrió contento, el brillo de sus ojos se calmaba. Castiel se comportaba como un animal, un animal con una forma humana preciosa. Sus manos le sujetaban de la cadera, bajo la camisa de cuadros. Él miraba a Dean con curiosidad, como si tomase nota mental de cada centímetro suyo, hasta que fijó la vista en un punto de su cuello. Le rozó esa zona con los dedos y Dean se estremeció, cerrando los párpados. Cas rio casi con inocencia, para después besar ese mismo sitio y que Dean no pudiese evitar un jadeo.

Inmediatamente se tapó la boca para que no escapase de esta ningún otro sonido. Cas le miró con el ceño fruncido, luego apartó la mano de Dean, negando con la cabeza. Dean iba a quejarse, pero de nuevo fue a esa zona de su cuello y ahora, además, succionó y lamió. Dean jadeó más fuerte.

-No hagas eso… Ahí, no…-balbuceaba entrecortadamente.

Castiel hizo caso omiso, sabía que a Dean le gustaba, que solo decía que no porque no quería ser ruidoso. Pero en unos segundos paró, no quería demorarse con ese pequeño punto débil. Le miró la boca a Dean, delineando sus labios carnosos y rosados con los dedos. Mientras tanto, aunque andaba algo aturdido, Dean vislumbró los tentáculos que parecían salir de la espalda de Cas y abrió los ojos de par en par. Castiel siseó con la intención de calmarle, mirándolo con ternura. Dean respiró hondo, Castiel volvió a besarle, cayendo lentamente sobre el suelo.

Los tentáculos, de la misma textura y color que lo que cubría el sótano en suelo, pared y techo, comenzaron a rodear a Dean y a colarse bajo su ropa. Uno bajó por su cuello, atravesando la camisa y rompiendo todos los botones de un solo tirón.

-Espera, Cas-dijo, pero se vio interrumpido por la lengua de uno de los tentáculos alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

-Adorable-sonreía Castiel, sentado a horcajadas, admirándole-. Qué perfecto eres, Dean.

Dean se ruborizó, respiraba por la boca y no sabía ni cómo responder a eso. Ladeó el rostro, cerrando los ojos. Castiel lamió y pellizcó el otro pezón con su propia boca. Dean se estremeció, tratando de ahogar los gemidos en la garganta. En ese momento otros dos tentáculos acariciaban sus tobillos, enroscándose muy despacio sin apretar, subiendo poquito a poco. Dean jadeaba sonoramente, desesperado.

-Dean…-Cas le llamó, tomándole de las mejillas-. Dime, ¿te gusta tener la boca llena?-Dean se quedó atónito por la pregunta, pero no fue tímido y asintió en respuesta-. Bien… Otro de los tentáculos le presionó los labios, pidiendo entrar. Dean entreabrió la boca, dudoso. Aquello sabía cómo debía saber el miembro de Cas, la textura era suave, y húmeda. De la cabeza del tentáculo salía un líquido ácido y dulce. Castiel le estaba follando la boca y Dean lo disfrutaba.

Algo estaba pasando. ¿Qué era? Todo era mucho más caliente, su miembro palpitaba de excitación, sentía la calidez de sus mejillas, estaba peligrosamente sensible. Dean se estaba a punto de correr y sólo por ese tentáculo en su boca. Miraba a Castiel, su rostro extasiado por el sexo oral. Los tentáculos que recorrían sus piernas llegaban a la ingle y Dean seguía bebiendo ese líquido con sabor a gominola de fresa.

Entonces los tentáculos se colaron en sus boxers para romperlos. Quedaron desgarrados, y Dean, desnudo. El mismo tentáculo que le había estado chupando el pezón ahora lamía su erección. Dean gritó, gritó y gritó sin poder decir nada pues tenía la boca llena mientras se corría por culpa de ese monstruo tan sexy.

Después del orgasmo aún estaba duro. Un tentáculo abandonó su boca y el otro dejó su miembro en paz. Dean todavía tenía los ojos en blanco, y la lengua fuera. Tardó en calmar su expresión.  
-¿Qué… qué me has dado, Cas?-Preguntó entre jadeos-. Mi cuerpo se siente tan bien…

-Eso que bebías, Dean-respondió Cas en susurros-, es una droga natural que produce mi cuerpo… Tiene este efecto en humanos, es tan tierno-explicó sin dejar de mirarle, rozando con el dedo índice su erección-. Tu polla aún está muy dura. ¿Quieres saber por qué? -No esperó a que Dean respondiese-. Es porque esa droga te mantiene excitado, podrás correrte varias veces y no dolerá nada. Estás precioso cubierto de tu propio semen, Dean.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó, abrumado por la caliente y sucia manera de hablar-. ¡N, no digas esas cosas!

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, no alcanzaba a comprender todos los efectos que aquella sustancia estaba causando en su organismo. Castiel le observaba, eso podía notarlo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El cuerpo de Dean era toda una obra de arte, erótico y tentador a más no poder.

Los tentáculos abrieron las piernas de tan suculento humano, Dean gimió. Estaba expuesto en las zonas más íntimas de su anatomía. Trató de flexionar las rodillas y funcionó, pero solo logró quedar más expuesto. Ahora tenía los tobillos pegados a la cara interna del inicio de los muslos, con las nalgas separadas y los músculos de su entrada contrayéndose visiblemente. Castiel siseó. Un tentáculo especialmente viscoso respecto a los demás comenzó a gotear sobre el culo y los genitales de Dean.

-Caliente…-suspiró Dean casi inaudiblemente. ¿Qué sucedía? Ahora su boca también hablaba libremente, no haciendo caso de la voz que susurraba en su nuca, la que negaba todo lo que estuviera pasando y todo lo que pudiese pasar en adelante.

-Tranquilo, Dean-dijo Castiel, consciente de que los inhibidores de su cerebro aún no habían sido del todo neutralizados por la droga ácida que emanaba de él y acercando de nuevo el tentáculo que antes había estado en su boca-. Abre la boca…

Dean entreabrió más sus labios y aquel tentáculo se metió de lleno hasta su garganta, obligándole a tragar más de ese líquido sabroso. Más calor, más placer, más sexo oral. Dean empezó a lamer gustoso aquel tentáculo. Castiel se sorprendió. Dean ya estaba perdido. Prueba fehaciente de ello, que Dean hizo un puchero cuando Castiel salió de su boca.

-Ahora la droga está haciendo un efecto completo, ¿no es así?-sonrió Castiel y el tentáculo viscoso empezó a frotarse contra el culo de Dean.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sí, sí!-Gritó en respuesta a los estímulos.

-Dime cómo se siente, Dean-ordenó.

-Se siente… muy bien Cas…-se estremeció-. Estoy muy expuesto así, me siento observado pero me gusta mucho… Estoy muy caliente, quiero correrme más… Dame más, quiero más, te quiero dentro…

-Dean…-Castiel se inclinó hacia delante, seguía de rodillas, ahora con una pierna a cada lado de su abdomen y con el rostro frente al de Dean-. ¿Cómo voy a negarme si me lo pides así?

Sonreía, y a cualquier otro le hubiese resultado perturbador, pero Dean podía sentir que Castiel sonreía porque era imposible no hacerlo estando feliz de tenerle. El extremo viscoso de aquel tentáculo le pareció incluso pequeño al notar cómo se adentraba. Dean no tuvo queja alguna de esa suculenta penetración. Movió el cuello, buscando un beso que Cas le dio gustoso al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo. Dean rompió el beso húmedo con sus gemidos. De repente aquella cosa era más grande, ¿o solo se lo parecía? Cuando su ano se acostumbraba al nuevo tamaño, dilatándose, el tentáculo volvía a aumentar. Nunca había estado tan abierto. Castiel golpeaba contra su próstata y Dean gritaba cosas sin sentido.

-Así Ahh… Ahí… Me estás… Ngh… Cas… Tus… tentáculos… Ngh ooh… Me…

Nuevos espasmos, intensos, como fuegos artificiales. Dean estaba otra vez sumido en el clímax. Sólo había necesitado una buena follada en el culo para ello, nada más. Aunque la cosa no acababa ahí. Castiel ahora estaba en su apogeo y Dean continuaba suplicándole por ser su esclavo sexual.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dean?-Preguntó en un tono autoritario y sensual.

Dean tenía un rostro adorable incluso así, era el sumiso perfecto, el mayor pasivo con el que había tenido ocasión de jugar.

-Quiero que me folles, Cas… Quiero tus tentáculos follándome…-jadeaba.

-Como desees, pequeño.

Castiel no había salido de su interior cuando aquellos tentáculos le rodearon de nuevo. Estaban por todas partes, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pezones sus caderas, sus pelotas, su culo, su pene… Dean sentía cómo lamían y acariciaban aquí y allá. La lengua fina y hábil que antes había chupado su miembro ahora estaba… Estaba…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahí?-Preguntó Dean, alarmado, pero no porque estuviese en contra.

-Voy a meterme en este agujerito…-dijo Cas, penetrando su uretra hasta el límite.

Dean gritó de tal manera que debieron oírle desde el tejado con la mayor claridad. Estaba siendo doblemente penetrado por aquel monstruo y lo disfrutaba terriblemente. Sacaba la lengua en busca de más, quería ser abusado todo lo que pudiese aguantar su cuerpo. Eso incluía tener la boca llena. Castiel comenzaba a jadear.

-No me digas Dean… ¿Todavía quieres más?-sonrió con respiración costosa, pero no tanto como la de Dean. Él ahora dejaba escapar un gorjeo entre sus gemidos.

-Lo quiero todo… Castiel…

La manera en que pronunció su nombre tenía algo, algo especial que no sabría describir. Su mirada era segura, confiada, se atrevería a decir que libre de una pesada carga, Dean era todo suyo. Jamás había experimentado la sensación de poseer a alguien, pero Dean era muy distinto, sentía una conexión extraña.

Los tentáculos levantaron en peso a Dean, diría que esta vez había algunos que salían del suelo. Castiel estaba de pie frente a él, su figura era imponente y jodidamente sexy. Se estaba quitando los pantalones de forma que pudiese verlo con claridad. Dean estaba empapado en un sudor que le doraba la piel. Entonces le vio desnudo. Pudo entender la insistencia con la lubricación, el miembro de Castiel era muy grande.

Cas le acarició los muslos con las manos y, ayudando a sujetar las piernas a Dean por la cara interna de las rodillas, el tentáculo salió de él despacio dejando su ano palpitando. Empezó a penetrarle lentamente y Dean ahogó sus gritos, apretando los puños hasta el punto de empalidecer sus nudillos. Castiel se inclinó a besarle el pecho con dulzura una vez completamente dentro. Dean respiraba arrítmicamente por la boca. Castiel le acarició el rostro.

-¿Vamos a corrernos juntos ahora, Dean?-Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. ¿Sí? ¿Quieres?

Dean asintió, siseando. Cas había comenzado a moverse y no era capaz de hacer nada más, casi estaba llorando por el placer. Ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de correrse con ese tentáculo metido en su uretra, pero tampoco es que pudiera pararse a pensarlo mucho. La voz de Dean nunca había sonado tan aguda ni tan rota, y ahora Castiel tenía una expresión de éxtasis en su propia cara, gemía en gruñidos graves y roncos y eso ya era el súmmum. Dean no necesitó avisarle de que le quedaba muy poco para terminar.

-Sí, Ah… Sí-jadeaba Castiel, mirándole a los ojos fijamente-. Me vengo también Dean… Oh…

Fue lo último que dijo al compás de sus embestidas antes de eyacular por cada uno de sus tentáculos y su enorme miembro, llenando a Dean por dentro y por fuera de su semen. Dean perdió la consciencia durante el orgasmo, tembló, lloró, gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho y aún lamió el tentáculo que estaba cerca de sus labios, saboreando esa sustancia.

Castiel se separó despacio y lo bajó lentamente para dejarlo en el suelo cómodamente. Luego él mismo se tambaleó y se acostó a su lado. Le besó con la mayor delicadeza. Tal gasto de energía habría dejado al humano sin fuerzas y era más que consciente de ello. Le abrazó sin importar el estado de ambos cuerpos, casi acunándole, permitiéndole reposar un poco.

-Asiente si te encuentras bien-susurró Cas y Dean asintió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y algo le decía que pronto iba a quedarse dormido.

Castiel hizo un esfuerzo para tomarle en brazos y llevarle tras la única puerta que había en el sótano. Era un baño sencillo, una sala blanca bien iluminada y con una bañera en el centro con toallas alrededor. En el suelo había una alfombra pequeña, al pie de la bañera. Dean entreabrió los ojos, aturdido y pudo ver que la bañera estaba llena. Entonces sintió que Cas le metía en el agua, estaba caliente pero no demasiado. Qué bien sentaba…

Después se encontró a sí mismo siendo enjabonado por aquellas manos tan bonitas, tan firmes. Sonrió levemente, aunque seguía adormilado. Qué cuidadoso había resultado ser aquel monstruo, realmente desprendía ternura. Después de aquello sintió que tiraba de él para ponerle en pie y le cubría con una toalla grande. Le frotó con ella, la espalda y los hombros. Dean casi recordó cómo su madre solía hacer eso. Le encantaban esos abrazos cálidos.

Castiel le volvió a tomar en brazos, envuelto en la toalla como estaba. Dean se abrazaba a su cuello mientras subían las escaleras hacia el primer piso y se adentraban en la habitación. Castiel le tumbó en la cama, apartó la toalla y le arropó. Entonces se agachó y le cogió de la mano.

-Ahora voy a ir a lavarme yo, ¿de acuerdo?-susurró, acariciándole el pelo también-. No tardaré, descansa-dijo y le besó la frente. Al mismo tiempo Dean empleó sus pocas fuerzas en retener su mano y besar el dorso de esta. Luego cerró los ojos.

Igual que había sentido a Cas alejarse, lo sintió acercarse de nuevo. Sintió como le abrazaba desde la espalda, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas. Dean respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarle cara a cara, sonriendo.

-Hola-dijo Castiel, devolviendo su sonrisa.

-Hola-correspondió Dean.

-Duerme un poco, cuando te despiertes comeremos algo.

-Si la comida es la mitad de buena que el desayuno, ya eres el hombre perfecto-bromeó, pero así llenó de felicidad el corazón de aquel monstruo.

Castiel le besó en los labios despacio, romántico, meloso, sin pausa pero sin prisa, como besa alguien para el que no tiene sentido medir el tiempo. Dean nunca diría en voz alta que iba a quedarse, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Simplemente lo haría.


End file.
